<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the Way by sometimesimakebadchoices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103243">Out of the Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesimakebadchoices/pseuds/sometimesimakebadchoices'>sometimesimakebadchoices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Typical Violence, Fox - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Oracle - Freeform, Other, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, mona - Freeform, noir, panther, skull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesimakebadchoices/pseuds/sometimesimakebadchoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, you know how when you chase down Mona and Noir in the Metaverse and Mona nearly runs Joker over? Yeah, this is that but Joker doesn't dodge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of the Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite it being September the air in Mementos was still clinging on to the last of the summer heat. It made the already irritated team of Thieves that much more frustrated with their situation. Ryuji was pitching his pity party slumped up against the wall. Ren loved Ryuji, he was his best friend, but his patience was running thin. He needed to get his act together and quick if they were going to get through Okumura’s palace and more importantly, remain a functioning team.  </p><p>“You’re going to apologize when Mona comes, all right?” Panther spoke suddenly, glaring down at Skull. </p><p>“I know already!” he snapped back. “and why are you just sayin’ that to me?” Joker was honest to God about to smack his friend.   </p><p>“We need to be wary of the Beauty Thief too.” Queen stated, interrupting Joker’s train of thought. He just needed to get the air cleared. They had to work things out with Mona and figure out just if Haru could be of any help to them.   </p><p>Fox and Oracle went on about how long this was going to take and they weren’t wrong. Hours passed with no sight of Mona or his new partner. Skull groaned, throwing his head back against the wall.  </p><p>“Ain’t he gonna show up today? I mean, what time is it now?” And honestly, Joker had to agree. They’d been here for ages, and the heat was still persistent.  </p><p>Fox paused from framing the area around him, perking up and looking to his left.  </p><p>“Hold that thought.” he muttered.  </p><p>Their targets emerged from within Mementos, finally showing their faces. Mona jumped back slightly before frowning deeply, scanning over the team.  </p><p>“You guys are seriously slacking off way too much!” He scolded, voice haughty. God, Joker didn’t want to deal with this shit. He was sure if they just talked it out they could be back and working together. </p><p>“Do you have business with us?” Haru wondered, voice all calm composure and practiced enthusiasm. Queen looked up from where she had been sitting over Oracle’s laptop.  </p><p>“Aren’t you fulfilling the requests on the Phantom Aficionado Website? Even leaving comments?”  she accused, her eyebrow quirked, though it was hard to tell beneath her mask. Joker was just all too familiar with the judgmental little cock of her head. “It’d be best if you don’t accept them so recklessly.”  </p><p>Fox stepped forward, leaning deeply into his hip as he spoke.  </p><p>“The police will track you down in no time. If that were to happen, we’d be caught up in it as well.” Haru let out a little gasp hands rising to cover her mouth.  </p><p>“T-that’s not what I intended...” she murmured, looking over to Mona for backup or confirmation about the consequences of their actions, Joker wasn’t entirely sure. “But...that would be my fault.” she bowed, shocking the rest of the team. “I’m actually not that great with machines. I’m truly sorry.” Well... that was cute. Mona hopped away slightly.  </p><p>“Why’re you apologizing?” he wondered incredulously as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest.  </p><p>“They’re telling us for our sake! We should be thanking them!” Haru exclaimed, clearly becoming a little confused about just what was going on between the two parties and how she got mixed into it.  </p><p>“Would you please put what happened behind us.” Queen pleaded, voice tired. Mona’s eyes softened somewhat as Makoto’s words sunk in.  </p><p>“S-so I’m the one you’re here for?” Morgana looked around at everyone, not sure if he wanted to believe what they were saying. Not wanting to admit he overreacted. “You guys need me after all! Is that it?” he perked up, typical bright and cocky smile crossing his face. Joker stepped forward reaching his hand out slightly.  </p><p>“You’re vital to our team.” and he meant every word. He and Ryuji would probably be dead if it weren’t for Mona, and they certainly wouldn’t have gotten through Kamoshida’s palace at all without him. It was all too unknown for them to have puzzled it out alone. Then Ryuji had to open his big fat mouth. Again. </p><p>“Really?” he wondered as he ambled to his feet, somehow graceful and heavy all at the same time.  </p><p>“Ryuji!” Ann snapped, smacking his arm before turning back to Morgana hoping to put out the fire they almost had extinguished. “We’re sorry too, Morgana. We weren’t taking your feelings into consideration at all...” she brushed a lock of hair out from in front of her mask, twisting it around her finger.  </p><p>“E-everyone, shouldn’t you be using codenames?” Haru wondered a little sheepishly, unsure if she had the authority to step into all this. Ann barreled right on, completely ignoring the very valid concern.  </p><p>“Ryuji didn’t really mean what he said, you know? He wants to apologize.” Morgana looked at Skull expectantly, who was scuffing the ground with his foot.  </p><p>“Well it’s like... It was my bad too.” And okay. Okay, they could work with that. “I mean, I don’t mind if you’re not a human or if you’re useless.” Yup. Joker was about to get a count of murder added onto his criminal record. God, what was up with him lately?  </p><p>“What a douche...” Futaba griped and Joker agreed.  </p><p>“Ann’s setup was completely ruined...” Fox moaned, shaking his head in disappointment.  </p><p>“Oh, is that right?” Mona yelled, his angry tone not at all matching the look of hurt that crossed his face. “So, I am just a useless cat to you guys!” No. No, that would never be true. Couldn’t he just see how important he was? How important everyone on this team was?  </p><p>“You’re so full of yourselves, but do you have the skills to back that up?” Mona challenged. Then he turned into a car and Haru leapt inside. “Try and catch me then! If you can’t do this then don’t count on me ever coming back!” and then they bolted into Mementos. God, Ren did not have the energy for this right now.  </p><p>“Did he even think about how long he made us wait! Fine, we’ll do this!” Ryuji barked as he chased after their friend. Makoto leapt forward to stop him but was nowhere close to catching him.  </p><p>“Geez, this isn’t even what we came here to do.” she muttered as the followed after him.  </p><p> </p><p>There was something entirely different about roaming the tracks of Mementos without Mona. It seemed so much larger and intimidating.  </p><p>“We need to go after him and talk things through.” Queen declared. Ren tried to hold back a snort. Yeah, that was the entire point of his shitshow.  </p><p>Mona’s voice came out of the truck that was only a few meters away.  </p><p>“Hmph, I won’t let myself get caught by the likes of you.” and with that he turned and took off.  </p><p>“Hm, we are facing a car here... Does it not seem somewhat reckless to chase him on foot?” Yusuke wondered. Okay, yeah, Joker was about ready to just go charging into battle without a plan, he just wanted his friend back. The attic was far too empty without him.  </p><p>Futaba’s voice filtered out from above, slightly warped from Necronomicon’s speakers.  </p><p>“There are dead ends all over this floor.” She announced. “We can do this if we manage to corner him in one.” That was as good a plan as any.  </p><p>It didn’t take them long to find him. The engine echoing around the halls of Mementos. They slowed down as they approached, hoping to catch their breath.  </p><p>Futaba giggled.  </p><p>“You’re trapped now.” she sneered. Ren approached the front of the car, standing slightly to the side to looking into the driver’s side window as Haru.  </p><p>“Hmph, how naïve. You really think you’ve captured me?” Ren heard Ryuji cry out and barely dodged the vehicle as nearly bowled him over. Then they were after him once again. He heard some of the others wonder if he was okay, but he just wanted his group back together. They cornered him again.  </p><p>“Wonderful, we’ve reached him.” Yusuke huffed out, looking about ready to pass out from all this running around. Ren didn’t miss that Ryuji’s leg was definitely not appreciating the abuse either. Ren stood directly in front of Morgana this time, grey eyes glaring down his friend.  </p><p>“Shut up! I’ve got nothing to talk to you guys about!” He heard the engine rev, but he assumed it was a hollow threat. Never in a million years would he have thought what happened next would have actually happened. Morgana was going to hit him. He tried to dodge but didn’t moved fast enough, the truck hitting his left side sending him sprawling to the ground. He felt something in his hip pop and it felt like all the air had been stolen from his lungs. Someone had grabbed his arms and was hauling him to the side. He could hear the panicked voices of his friends but none of the words were filtering through the pain.  </p><p>He felt more than he heard Ann summoning her Persona. A few seconds later he felt his hip realign itself and his ribs push back together, and oh, that was... not a fun feeling. He slapped a hand over his mouth and leaned back into whoever was holding him up. The pain eased slightly, and he let out a shuddering breath.  </p><p>“C’mon, man, there ya’ go...” Ryuji, okay, that’s who had him, that was fine. God, getting hit by a car hurt. His left side no longer felt like it was on fire and he could tell whatever was left would just be a little sore for a few days. He opened his eyes. The entire group was gathered around him, worry flooding their faces. Haru and Morgana, who he noticed was no longer in Bus form, were huddled a little bit away. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.  </p><p>Ren groaned as he leaned forward, Ryuji carefully supporting him from behind.  </p><p>“Ow...” he moaned, rubbing his hip slightly.  </p><p>“Oh, my god, are you okay? Do you need another healing spell?” Ann asked frantically, practically hyperventilating at that point. Joker shook his head, grabbing the hand Yusuke offered him and heaving himself to his feet.  </p><p>“I-I’m fine. I’m sore but I’ll be fine.” He took a step forward, his knee threatened to buckle but Yusuke and Ryuji caught him.  </p><p>“C-careful, man...” Ryuji breathed out. Ren brushed him off, testing his leg a couple times before he was confident it would hold his weight this round. He took a step towards Mona and Haru.  </p><p>“J-joker... I-I'm...” Morgana hiccupped.  </p><p>“Morgana.” Ren began crouching down in front of his friend. “You’re an important member of our team...” he exhaled shakily. “We need you; we can’t do this without you.”  </p><p>“I-I hurt you... I r-really really hurt you.” he whimpered, burying his face in his paws. Haru looked up, eyes glassy and face splotched in red. Ren honestly hoped it was a face he never saw on the girl again.  </p><p>“We’ve all made dumb decisions that got one us hurt... You made a mistake, but you made it in a place where we have healing abilities... Look... we...” Ren swallowed. “I don’t want this to deter you from coming back. I’m fine.” Morgana flinched.  </p><p>“You were screaming...” Mona’s voice was hoarse. Ren flinched, because he hadn’t known that. “I-I’m so sorry, I n-never... I n-never thought I’d actually hit you.” Joker huffed out a laugh.  </p><p>“You think too highly of me, I'm not that fast. Just... if you want to make it up to me, come back and let’s talk this out... Okay?” Mona nodded stiffly, shakily getting to his feet along with Haru.  </p><p>“O-okay...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>